Sanction
by deviant bamboo
Summary: As a scientist, I made the greatest discovery in the history of man. It was also my biggest mistake, but knowledge comes with age. A tale told in reverse. One-shot.


Okay, so this little plot bunny came directly from a little dig my husband laid on me the other night. The moment the joke left his mouth, I couldn't get this story idea out of my head. I just had to write it. Teach him to poke fun…

I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

><p>December 31, 2186<p>

The stench of charred meat wafted through the open window, burning my nose with its pungency. Fanning my hand in front of my face to alleviate the smell, I returned to my perusal of the morning paper.

_Sanction Day Opens to a Record Breaking Number as the Furnaces Are Lit for Another Successful Year_

_Peaceful protests erupted all over the world at the opening of this year's Sanction Day. Record breaking numbers were recorded as the furnaces were lit. President McCarty went on record to give the following statement._

_"__Despite rising protests against Sanction Day, the yearly event will endure. These laws were set forth for the advancement of all mankind-"_

"Whew! Were you planning on closing the windows today, Edward, or were you just going to let that smell permeate everything in this house?" Bella asked, waltzing into the kitchen carrying the mail in one hand and a bouquet of fresh cut roses in the other.

"Sorry," I replied, rising from the table to shutter the windows. "The sunshine felt nice."

Tossing the mail onto the table, she grabbed a vase for the flowers, filling it halfway with water before plopping the sheered stems into the clear liquid. Turning the vase this way and that, she finally settled on the perfect position in the center of the table.

"There," she smiled. "Perfect."

"Not near as perfect as you my beautiful wife," I replied, wrapping her up in my arms and kissing her plump lips. "Still the most beautiful rose in the garden." My tongue traced the seam of her lips as her mouth opened to me, our tongues tangling in a beautiful dance. I hoisted her up onto the kitchen table, stepping between her toned legs as she parted them to make room for me.

"Hmm, it's been a while since we defiled the kitchen table," she moaned, locking her ankles around the small of my back as I ground my length against her heat. Moaning wantonly, she leaned into me, nipping at my throat.

"Are you wet, Bella? Is that beautiful pink pussy dripping for me?" I panted, gripping her hips as I moved against her. Her face flushed a beautiful pink as I whispered dirty words into her ear. "There's my blushing rose," I breathed as we climbed quickly toward our mutual release.

A few thrusts later and Bella gasped as she shuddered in my arms, her soft mewls spurring my own orgasm as I came, spitting a slew of obscenities as I slowed my movements.

"Fuck," I sighed. "I didn't intend for that to be so quick, sweet girl," I laughed as the wet spot on my pajama pants spread to grapefruit size.

"Hmm, well let me help you out of your uncomfortable situation-"

A loud pounding on the front door brought an abrupt end to our morning tryst. Sighing, I pulled my girl from the table and swiftly swatted her behind. "You get the door while I go change."

"M'kay," Bella whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips as she passed, headed through the living room to the front door. Turning back to me with a devious smirk, she said, "We'll pick this up later."

"Count on it," I retorted smugly, turning toward the bedroom with thoughts of a very naughty, very _naked_ wife writhing under me.

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and rejoined my wife in the living room, where she sat holding the hand of our next door neighbor, James. Tears streaked down his face as he held two crumpled envelopes in his shaking fist. Big red letters stamped across the front, one read 'SANCTION' while the other read 'PARDON'.

"Help me understand this, Ed," he cried, turning toward me with the outstretched envelopes. "Why would they sanction her and pardon me, huh?"

Running my hand through my hair, I blew out a long breath. "You know as well as I do, it's just the luck of the draw, James," I retorted, saddened by today's turn of events. "At least you have the year, you know? She doesn't have to report until December 31 of next year."

"Not a real comfort there, Ed," he sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes as he let the envelopes flutter to the floor. "I think…I might…try to make a run for it."

Bella gasped in surprise. "James! You can't!" she exclaimed. "The government will track you!"

"What's the alternative? She's my wife," he huffed darkly, his demeanor completely defeated as he turned for the door. "If I don't see you guys before we leave, I just want you both to know, you've been great friends to me and Vic. Take care of each other." With a parting glance, he walked out our front door and out of our lives.

I pulled my wife into my lap as she sobbed for the loss of our close friends. Shushing her quietly, I whispered words of sympathy into her ear.

"Edward?" she whimpered as her sobs quieted.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do you ever regret being who we are or what we did?"

"Never," I sighed, gently stroking her hair. "We did a lot of good in our time, Bella. Don't ever forget that."

"I guess…" she trailed off, her breath still hitching occasionally. "I just really hate Sanction Day."

"Me too, sweetheart," I sighed looking toward the kitchen where our own envelopes sat haphazardly on top of the table, the words "PARDON' blazoned across the front of both.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

December 31, 2130

Bella and I sat side by side at the head of the table, our hands clasped tightly together as we awaited our fate.

Vice President Newton sat at the opposite end of the table, rifling through a file, pausing occasionally to re-read the words on the page. His underlings sat to his right and left, eyeing us speculatively. Finally flipping the file closed, Newton tossed it to the center of the table, photographs of Bella and me spilling out haphazardly, unraveling the tale of our first few years in the lab.

"So, you want asylum?" Newton asked, his steely eyes boring into mine as he laced his fingers together in front of him, a perfect picture of calm.

"I think we deserve it-"

"Deserve it?" his minion interjected. "The world's economies are in ruin!"

"We warned you," Bella began, pounding her fist against the table in frustration. "We showed you the logistics, but the almighty United States government knew best," she snorted condescendingly. "We told you what would happen!"

"Everyone just calm the fuck down, shall we?" Newton stated, urging his companion to take his seat. "Back to the matter at hand, if you please."

"Yes, we want asylum," I reiterated. "We've worked for this government for decades. Your last request crossed the line and we want out."

"Crossed the line…how so?" he asked smugly.

"You can't take away a couple's right to procreate," Bella whispered, looking down to her flat stomach. I could see the hurt still evident in my beautiful wife's eyes. Her last miscarriage nearly killed us both.

Looking back up at Newton, she continued, "This world may be drastically different than the one we were raised in, but morals should still stand for something. I will not be a part of condemning couples to a childless future. As that is the direction the government is adamant about pursuing, we no longer wish to be affiliated with the lab."

"Fine," Newton sneered, "you want out? Consider yourselves dismissed."

"We want pardon…every year," I added. "No exceptions. We gave birth to that cursed serum and we refuse to be sanctioned. Ever."

Newton's eyes glared with a fiery hatred. "Tit for tat," he hissed. "You agree to never mention the new procreation policy and you can have your lifetime pardons."

Glancing at my sweet wife, I realized I was about to sign a deal with the devil himself. Nodding in agreement, I added, "We want our tracking chips disabled to ensure you hold up your end of the bargain."

"Done," he replied nonchalantly. Rubbing his hands together in satisfaction, Newton rose from his chair, obviously eager to have us out of his hair. "Just see Esme down at the lab and she will disable your trackers. I wish you a long and happy life." His mocking tone did not go unnoticed by either me or my wife.

Grabbing Bella, we quickly made our way down to the lab to see Esme before Newton changed his mind. She greeted us warmly as Bella plopped down in a procedure chair.

"So, you're really going through with this?" Esme asked, readying the EMP.

"Yes," we replied in unison as I handed her the scanner. Maneuvering the device, she quickly located the tracker in Bella's right shoulder. Moving the EMP into place, Esme quickly shot the beam straight to where the scanner indicated, disabling the tracking chip.

Bella hopped out of her seat and I quickly took her place as Esme repeated the procedure once more. My tracking chip turned up in my left foot. Go figure.

"Where will you guys go?" Esme asked, helping me to my feet. "You're kind of famous…you know? I'm not sure I would be brave enough to leave the protection of the lab."

Gripping my hair tightly, I sighed, "I don't know where exactly we're headed. I just want to get as far away from here as possible. Hopefully settle down somewhere no one knows us. We have plenty of money…we'll make do."

"Well, good luck. I'll miss you both," Esme murmured, hugging Bella tightly as her eyes welled with tears. "I would say stay in touch, but you won't."

"We'll miss you, too, Esme," Bella replied with watery eyes. Leaning close to Esme's ear so no one could overhear, she whispered, "Don't trust these people. You know how to find me if you have to."

Nodding, Esme clutched Bella one last time as I moved us toward the exit and our new life.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

December 31, 2100

The headlines on the paper sitting on the nightstand next to Bella's hospital bed taunted me.

_Worldwide Famine Spreads as Population Reaches All-Time High causing Civil Unrest Among the Masses_

_Eastern European and North American economies continue to suffer as the population in third world countries continues to rise. While a majority of leaders have approved the continuation of sanctions, the holdouts are causing great strife and economic upheaval. Civil unrest has resulted in mass casualties as government officials are specifically targeted._

I laid my head down on the bed next to Bella's hand as I intertwined my fingers with hers, my ears still ringing from the blast. Every time I closed my eyes, unwanted images flooded my mind. We had been out with friends when the attack occurred.

_"__Bella!" I screamed, trying desperately to see through the smoke that had invaded the restaurant. Debris wafted around me as the fire from the explosion slowly spread. _

_On my hands and knees, I maneuvered through the destruction, reaching blindly for my wife, determined to find her or die trying. A small hand reached out from under an overturned table, grasping my fingers tightly. _

_"__Oh God," I muttered, pulling the table off of Bella as tears flooded my eyes. The sight of her broken body ripped my heart in two. "__I've __got you baby, just hang on," I pleaded, praying to any deity that would listen to please spare my wife. _

_Slipping my arms under her battered body, I gently lifted her from the rubble and carried her swiftly from the burning building._

A throat clearing from the doorway pulled me from my horrid recollection. "Excuse me, Mr. Cullen? I need to check your wife's vitals," her doctor whispered, his stethoscope slung haphazardly around his neck.

Pushing away from her bedside, I motioned him closer. "Please let her sleep," I begged. "We've had an incredibly trying few days and she really needs her rest."

"I'll do my best not to wake her," he sighed, gently taking her pulse and listening to her lungs. "She seems to be recovering well. I don't see any reason why she can't go home tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor," I replied, taking my place by Bella's side once more.

As he reached the door, her doctor turned to address me again, his face awash with empathy. "Mr. Cullen…I just wanted to express my deepest condolences for the loss if your unborn child."

I closed my eyes at the sudden onslaught of agony. "Thank you for your kindness," I whispered, tears pouring down my face as my heart shattered for the millionth time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

December 31, 2092

We were officially in hiding. The lab had been moved to an underground facility as war ravaged the country.

Drastic increases in population levels had led to severe food shortages, resulting in widespread famine across the globe. As the demand for food increased, suppliers were unable to keep up, resulting in mass inflation. The world's currencies dwindled to nothing seemingly overnight. The poor starved while the wealthy struggled just to stay afloat.

The global food shortage eventually led to war. Mass genocide in the name of starvation.

"Hey guys, you have to see this," Jacob muttered as he rushed into the break room, turning on the television in the corner. The screen displayed picture after picture of skirmishes taking place all over the world, bloody battlefields where people lay dying, civilians begging for food as military convoys moved through famine ravaged areas.

The screen cut to a live feed of the President of the United States, his portly stature belying his gluttonous nature. For federal officials, there was no food shortage.

_"__Good morning, my fellow citizens. I come to you today with a resolution to the food shortages crippling our growing global population. After meeting with the heads of other countries, it is hereby decreed that from this day forward, December 31 will be known as Sanction Day. Every man, woman, and child will receive notification if they are selected for Sanction. If selected, that person will report to their designated Sanction area on December 31 of the following year. Selections are made randomly through the database of identity trackers every person received at their inoculation. I repeat…selections for Sanction are made through a random number generator."_

"So, is it a food rationing thing?" Bella asked, bewildered as to the President's comments.

"No," Jacob snorted, "not by a long shot. This is way worse."

As Jacob outlaid the president's plan to cure our global crisis, I realized that the world as I once knew it no longer existed. I never thought I would see the day that I considered my own government to be the enemy.

When I first discovered the unique properties of the serum, Bella and I discussed the ramifications of unleashing this type of phenomenon upon the masses. We made calculations and summarized our findings in reports that were submitted directly to the President and his advisors. Our concerns were ignored.

When the serum first became available to the public, the inoculation came with a tracking chip laced with cyanide. At the time, only those of us directly involved with the production of the serum were let in on that little secret. We were told that it was in the best interest of the people. That if something should go wrong, there was a backup plan so that no one would suffer.

I never thought the government would use it against us in such an evil way. Part of me believes they expected this turn of events all along.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

December 31, 2015

"Cheers!" everyone shouted as glasses filled with champagne clinked together, a musical melody to accompany our celebration.

"I can't believe you guys actually did it!" Jacob exclaimed clapping me on the back. "What a fucking accomplishment! How does it feel knowing your names will forever be immortalized in every high school history book?"

"We weren't in it for the fame, Jacob," Bella admonished. "It was an amazing discovery. But thanks for making light of it, you pompous ass."

"My apologies Dr. Swan…sorry. I meant Dr. Cullen," Jacob snorted. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Well, I couldn't think of a more fitting way of celebrating this enormous achievement than to make Bella my wife," I snickered. "She's my partner in every way. I couldn't have done it without her."

My blushing bride buried her face in my neck, unaccustomed to all the attention.

"Here, here!" our friends shouted, clinking their glasses together once more.

"Hey everybody, it's time," Jacob announced to the jubilant room. "Shut the fuck up!"

Turning our attention to the huge screen mounted in the corner, the entire ballroom fell into silence as the President began making his speech.

_"__My fellow Americans…Today is a monumental day in the history of the human race. Never before has a scientific achievement had such a profound effect on the continuation of our species…"_

It was the most glorious night of my existence. Bella and I celebrated into the early hours of the morning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

December 31, 2014

"Dammit, Edward!" Bella huffed from inside the refrigerator. "Did you eat my fucking sandwich again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled around the large bite of ham and turkey goodness currently assaulting my taste buds.

Bella quickly straightened from her position in front of the refrigerator, only to gaze heatedly at the sandwich held prisoner in my clutches. The one clearly labeled 'Isabella Swan – Don't Touch' in bold black letters across the wrapper. She lunged for me, a fierce growl ripping from her throat.

I sidestepped to my right, chuckling, holding the sandwich above my head. There was no way she would be able to reach it given her five foot four stature versus my six foot two frame.

Turning back toward me once more, her eyes became hooded as she eyed the small sliver of skin from where my shirt had come untucked from my jeans. She licked her lips as she stalked toward me slowly, swaying her hips back and forth.

We had always teased each other relentlessly growing up in the orphanage. Though completely unrelated by blood, we were like brother and sister, completely inseparable. But I had to say, this new…sexy…side to Bella would be my undoing. She had grown into a beautiful young woman over the years and I would be lying if I said my cock didn't sit up and take notice the moment she developed breasts.

I've wanted her to be mine for the last four years, but I thought she always saw me as the nerdy brother. Until recently that is. Bella continued her advance until she stood toe to toe with me, her pert nipples rubbing against my chest as she reached in the air for her sandwich.

"Please, Edward…" she begged breathlessly, fluttering her eyelashes and biting on her plump lower lip.

God, how I wanted to suck that lip. Maintaining my restraint, I shook my head back and forth. "Nope," I breathed, lifting the sandwich even higher.

With a mischievous gleam in her eye, Bella shamelessly lowered her hand, sliding it down my shoulder and across my chest. Her fingertips danced down my abs, pausing at my belt, before reaching down to fully palm my hard cock.

"Ungh!" I grunted, completely surprised by her bold move. I gazed into her eyes, our sandwich war temporarily forgotten. Licking my lips, I leaned in and planted a kiss square on her little mouth. Lowering my arm, I wrapped it securely around her little waist anchoring her to me.

Bella kissed me back with fervor, one hand moving slowly over my pants covered cock while the other slid slowly down my bicep to my wrist until she reached the offending sandwich. Plucking her prize from my grasp, she twirled out of my arms and danced away having won the sandwich war.

I was confused at the sudden emptiness of my arms. Looking across the room where Bella stood smiling smugly at her triumph, I couldn't help but feel bereft.

"Uh, sorry about the sandwich…again…and for the kiss, too…I guess," I mumbled, stumbling out of the small break room and back toward the lab, suddenly embarrassed for my inappropriate behavior. It was obviously just a game to her.

"Edward, wait!" she called after me. Catching up to me, she grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face her. Bella raised her hand to my face, slowly tracing my heated cheeks before running her thumb over my bottom lip. "Please, don't apologize for the kiss," she whispered, leaning toward me. "I've been waiting for that kiss forever." Closing the distance, she brushed her lips softly against mine before pulling away, her eyes burning with uncertainty.

Wanting to erase all doubt, I leaned down once more, capturing her mouth with mine, moaning at the exquisite taste of her. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and lifted her from the floor, deepening our kiss. As we broke apart for some much needed oxygen, I buried my face in her neck, mumbling, "Fuck, Bella, I've wanted to do that for so long."

Gasping, she pulled away shocked by my confession. "Really?" she questioned, her beautiful eyes belying her insecurity. "You don't see me as just a pesky sister type?"

"Definitely not, Bella," I sighed. "I've loved you my whole life."

"I love you, too," Bella acquiesced, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Come on, love," I smiled, happiness radiating from every pore. "Let's get back to work. You know what they say? Five hundred and twelfth time's the charm."

"Yeah," Bella snorted, "except this run makes five hundred and thirteen, thank you very much." Tucking her tiny body under my arm, we strolled back to the lab to read the latest run of test results.

Releasing my Bella, I returned to my microscope, popping in the newest slide of cells. Shocked by what I saw under my lens, I looked up at Bella at the exact moment she looked to me. "Are those the result from five thirteen?" I questioned, nodding toward the paper she held in her hand.

"Um, yeah," she mumbled, "but I think we need to run it again. Something doesn't look right." She stumbled over toward my stool, placing her hand on my shoulder for balance as she reexamined the test results.

Looking into the eyepiece of my microscope, I was amazed at the utter lack of cellular degradation. The cells were perfect, the walls completely intact. "What do the readings say?" I asked, never removing my eye from the lens.

"Well, in a nutshell, there's no damage to the cells," she explained. "Is that what you're seeing?"

Looking up from my microscope, I gazed longingly at the love of my life. "Fuck Bella, I think we did it," I proclaimed as I jumped from my stool and scooped Bella into my arms, planting kisses all over her beautiful face.

"Are you sure?" she giggled as she dodged some of the sloppy smooches.

"Well, of course I'm not sure," I laughed. "I'm a scientist!" I raced to the small cooler unit to retrieve another sample. "We need to run the test again."

My giddy enthusiasm spread like a virus, infecting Bella as she leapt into action, pulling Serum 513 from its designated home among the other vials.

"Holy shit, could this really be happening?" she breathed, excitement crackling through the room like electricity.

"If it is, then this is the best fucking day of my life!" I exclaimed as I pumped my fist into the air in celebration.

"How so?" Bella purred, running her hand up my thigh.

"Well, not only did I get the girl," I winked smugly, "but I also discovered a cure for aging!"


End file.
